Bullet Theory
by Nikolerrrawer
Summary: Some people have a theory:'If you don't make a sound, it'll hurt less.'It's not always that simple though.Some of them want you to cry, and weep, and moan.But mostly scream. always scream.My Theory:'All it takes is one bullet and it stops hurting.'LXJSEX


Summary: Lily has a secret. She won't tell anyone what it is, except for her two best friends, Arabella and Chariot. James and the Marauders try to get through the walls she has built up around herself to help her out. Bella and Chariot worry about her everyday, especially during the holidays when she isn't around. She's already had a hard time telling them. Will she tell the boys? -- or will they be left wondering what keeps her up late crying. Can they tear down her walls of protection?

* * *

In the summer, waking up in the morning is was always a hard thing to do. 

Not because I'm tired, or because I'm a lazy teenager, but because it usually hurts to move.

I threw the covers off of myself, got out of bed, working against my stiff legs, sprained wrist, and bruised body.

I walked into my washroom, turning on the shower and turning to look into the mirror.

I looked pretty bad. Bruises covered my body, scratches on my arms, some blood on my legs.

I shook my head, and turned on some music. I knew my dad was already gone for work, so I wouldn't bother him by turning it up.

I stepped into the shower and the song started.

♪♫♪

I'm cutting through, you're bleeding out

And I would tell the truth, but I can't help myself

Red rushes out, dissect this nerve

And I'll stop myself before I reach my cell

-----

I wasn't asking for the world

And you know that I'm not one to follow through

All these city streets, the people look the same

And I can see your face, and I can hear your name

I wasn't asking for the world

-----

You're stabbing in. Permanent scars.

And you'll justify it all inside yourself

You've finished me, my pulse is gone

And you're satisfied to put this all to hell

-----

I wasn't asking for the world

And you know that I'm not one to follow through

All these city streets, the people look the same

And I can see your face, and I can hear your name

I wasn't asking for the world.

-----

Drink the poison when you think it's over

(drink the poison)

Stabbing yourself when you think it's too late.

Tragic endings are your thing, you love them

(Tragic endings)

You love letting go, the ending's the same

Drink the poison, when you think it's over

(Drink the poison)

Inevitable, Verona lives inside of you

-----

I wasn't asking for the world

And you know that I'm not one to follow through

All these city streets the people look the same

And I can see your face, and I can hear your name

I wasn't asking for the world

♪♫♪

I stepped out of the shower and grabbed my towel, drying myself off, then walking back into my room through the connecting door.

Walked into my closet, searching through the abandons of clothes.

Taking a pair of black skinny jeans and a black tank top, I walked out to my bed, and layed them out while I went back to my bathroom in only my under garments.

My iPod was still playing. Number Five With A Bullet had just turned on, I could tell by the guitar at the beginning.

"nice." I muttered and sang along as I performed a drying spell on my hair, and took out my hair straightener.

I started to sing along. "We're gonna die like this you know. Miserable and oh, really gotta hand it to you. I really gotta hand it to you."

I picked up my straightener and then looked back up to the mirror again, and screamed.

I put my hand over my heart. "Holy fuck Seth, you scared the crap out of me."

"Sorry kiddo." He said to me

"Ah, shit, why do you insist on appearing behind me when I'm not looking?" I asked him

"Because it's fun, that's why."

"Not when you scare the living daylights out of me." I said concentrating on my hair again.

He laughed and sat on my counter and sang with the songs playing out of my speakers along with me.

Seth is my twin brother. I love him so much, he's my world. He always helps me with my scrapes and bruises when I need him, and he's saved my life so many times, I can't even remember.

I put in my contacts and walked back into my room, slipping on my jeans and tank top.

"We're meeting Bella and Chariot at the mall today?"

"Yeah, I hope you're going to put a sweater on kid, it's kind of cold out."

"Yeah, yeah. But which one?"

He went into my closet and picked out a black one with electric green writing all over it.

I smiled at this. It was the one he had bought me for my birthday last year. It was great with the belt he also bought me, and one of the pairs of shoes he got me.

He chuckled as I put the green converse on, and then but the belt through the loops and buckled it.

* * *

Seth and I were laughing while looking for Bella and Chariot in the mall. 

I saw them sitting at one of tables in the coffee shop. We walked over to them. I hugged chariot from behind as Seth grabbed us a couple chairs.

We sat down, and someone came to serve us.

"What can I get you today lovely?" He asked directly to me, obviously trying hard to hit on me.

I had to admit, he was pretty smokin' hot. But ew. He was definitely like, 25, and I'm definitely only 17.

"Um, I'll just have an ice cap." (A/N: lol, I know that 'ice cap' is Tim Hotons, if you know what that is, lmao, I'm canadian, we live on Timmi's. )

"Are you sure that's all you'd like?" He asked me, leaning on the table next to me. "I could do anything for you babe. How ;bout you give me your number? I think I've lost mine."

I looked at Seth across the table. He was laughing at me!

Ugh! I was gona ask him for help!

Then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned and I was grateful to be looking in the eyes of the one and only James Potter.

We hung out at school a lot.

He could be a little arogant sometimes, but his pranks made me laugh.

We'd gona on a couple dates before, and it wasn't uncommon to find us kissing in the common room sometimes after a rough day of classes.

'kiss me now.' I mouthed to him.

He smiled down at me, then brought his mouth to mine.

I instantly put my arms around his neck and my fingers in his hair. I opened my lips, and his tongue went inside.

His tongue stroked mine, and I let out a small moan.

Seth coughed. I quickly broke away from James.

"That'll be all." I said sweetly to the waiter. He quickly nodded, and walked away fast with his notepad over his crotch area.

I watched him walk into the men's washroom, and laughed.

A couple minutes later, my ice cap came.

Now we had seven people sitting around a little table.

Remus and Sirius had caught up with James.

I picked up my drink and sipped from it.

"Lily!" Sirius exclaimed "What'd you do to your arm kid?"

I glanced at Bella and Chariot. They met my eyes.

They knew what had happened.

"Sprained it, playing soccer."

Seth looked down at the floor while Bella and Chariot looked in different directions.

James, Remus and Sirius exchanged glances. "Okay, now what really happened?" Remus asked

"I told you, I hurt it playing soccer. Seth fixed me up."

"Lils, we all know you hate soccer. Now ringette and Quiditch you're fine with. But soccer? No way." James said to me

"Yeah, if you're gona lie, at least make it good." Sirius said smirking. "What'd you really do." They all leaned in.

"Look, I was just playing some soccer with some muggle friends, and I hurt myself. End of story, okay?" I answered in a voice that left no more discussion

"Fine." They coursed

"For now." James said under his breath.

I groaned and stood up. "I need to shop."


End file.
